


Sorpresa y conforte

by Dimondcat12



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Surprises, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimondcat12/pseuds/Dimondcat12
Summary: ¿Cómo se sentiría estar ahora mismo debajo de la lluvia? ¿De qué están hechas las nubes? ¿Agua? ¿Vapor? ¿Vapor y agua? ¿Por qué son de color gris? ¿Contaminación?Deja de pensar en cosas estúpidas; él chico se regaña, gotas de saliva salpican sobre su rostro. Jinyoung observa al hombre de rostro enrojecido, él hombre habla o grita, pero no escucha su voz, es incapaz de captar sus palabras, su mente estaba demasiado cansada e igual que su cuerpo.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung





	Sorpresa y conforte

¿Cómo se sentiría estar ahora mismo debajo de la lluvia? ¿De qué están hechas las nubes? ¿Agua? ¿Vapor? ¿Vapor y agua? ¿Por qué son de color gris? ¿Contaminación?

 _Deja de pensar en cosas estúpidas;_ él chico se regaña, gotas de saliva salpican sobre su rostro. Jinyoung observa al hombre de rostro enrojecido, él hombre habla o grita, pero no escucha su voz, es incapaz de captar sus palabras, su mente estaba demasiado cansada e igual que su cuerpo.

Su mente vuelve a divagar sobre algo que alguna vez escucho, cuando una persona comienza a gritar, su ano palpita como cuando un perro ladra. Jinyoung se pregunta quien fue el que descubrió ese dato curioso, tensa la boca en una fina línea, reprimiendo su risa.

¿Cuántas personas debió escuchar gritar o cuantos anos de perros debió ver?

Un golpe sobre su rostro, lo devuelve a su realidad, el silencio se estableció en la oficina.

\- ¡Quita ese rostro de imbécil! - el hombre grita, está a unos centímetros de su rostro- ¡Sonriendo como un imbécil! ¡Vuelve al maldito escrito y vuelve hacer el informe!

-Lo hice correctamente- responde jinyoung- yo no tengo la culpa que las cifras estén incompletas-

-No me contestes y vuelve a tu escritorio- murmura el hombre antes de girar sobre sus talones y alejarse, sus pasos resuenan-

La puerta se cierra a sus espaldas y murmullos se levantan sobre el silencio. Una mano se apoya sobre su hombro- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo tengo que volver hacer el informe-

Jinyoung sonrió o hace una mueca, no está seguro, se aleja del agarre de aquella persona. Ninguna emoción invade su cuerpo, no hay nada en el mas que el deseo de volver a casa y volver a verlo, camina al escritorio, dejando la carpeta gris sobre la mesa. 

Jinyoung tiembla con solo el pensamiento de permanecer quieto durante horas con los ojos pegados en la pantalla hasta que se resequen, escuchar una vez mas ese horrible sonido del teclado hace que su cuerpo se sienta pesado, que las paredes giren alrededor de él y que su estómago quiera devolver el desayuno.

Sin pensar mucho en sus acciones, jinyoung sale de la oficina, alguien dice su nombre, pero no se detiene, necesita salir de ese maldito lugar si no quiere colapsar delante de todos.

Jinyoung camino por los pasillos del edificio, el sol aun esta brillando en el exterior, con las manos temblorosas, rebusca en el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero no hay ninguna cajetilla o encendedor, gira por una esquina con rumbo hacia la sala de descanso. Él está agradecido que no hay nadie ahí, empuja una puerta de cristal.

Armario de metal están repartidos por toda la habitación, jinyoung se dirige hacia una esquina. Su corazón late con fuerza al escuchar un sonido proveniente en su interior, un suave tarareo.

Todo el cansancio abandona su cuerpo dejando paso al pánico y miedo.

¿Dejo la radio encendida? Quizás, sea su teléfono que olvido apagar.

Jinyoung duda por unos segundos, se arma de valor y abre la puerta, un hombre esta en un interior.

Cabello oscuro y ojos aburridos que rápidamente cobran vida, una galaxia entera brilla en ellos. Sus miradas se encuentran, jaebeom sonríe y jinyoung queda maravillado, todas las sombras que envolvían su mundo se alejan lentamente.

Ahora, solo quedan colores en vibrantes.

\- ¿Qué te paso en la cara? Estas sangrando- dice jaebeom, saliendo del estrecho lugar-

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hacías metido en ese lugar? -

-Quería darte una sorpresa, venia a pedirte que almorzaras conmigo- murmura jaebeom, pasa el pulgar por encima de la mejilla de su amante- ¿Qué paso?

-Cometí una equivocación, no es nada- jinyoung detiene la mano de jaebeom, su mejilla arde-

-Cariño, responde a la respuesta- la voz de jaebeom es suave como la miel, incita a que jinyoung hable-

-El viejo tiene antiguos métodos de motivación-

Jinyoung puede ver la furia en los ojos de jaebeom, en la forma que tensa su mandíbula afilada, sus labios en una línea tensa, él no puede pensar que esa expresión es atractiva. Jinyoung se acerca a su rostro, besando sus labios.

Jaebeom se sorprendió, pero no tarda en corresponderle, él atrae el cuerpo de jinyoung hacia el suyo, ambos cuerpos vibran a la misma sintonía, al mismo ritmo. Solo basto un casto beso para que jinyoung estuviera jadeando contra el pecho de jaebeom.

-Vuelve a casa conmigo, jinyoung- susurra jaebeom contra el oído de su amante- no vuelvas a este maldito lugar, regresa conmigo-

\- ¿Quieres que renuncie? -

-Puedes hacer por teléfono-

\- No puedo renunciar, el sueldo es bueno-

-Podemos vivir del mío por un tiempo-

-Si solo vivimos de uno solo, comeremos fideos ínstatenos por días o meses-

-Me gustan los fideos instantáneos-

Jinyoung guardo silencio por unos segundos, hundió su rostro en el pecho de jaebeom, dejando embriagar por el aroma de su perfume- A mí también me gustan-


End file.
